<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Please? by TheMadam</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23888332">Please?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadam/pseuds/TheMadam'>TheMadam</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dry Humping, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Positive Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:48:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,853</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23888332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadam/pseuds/TheMadam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You want to go all the way with Alastor. He doesn't think you are ready yet, but he does take care of your needs.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alastor (Hazbin Hotel) &amp; Reader, Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader, Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>191</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Utterly_Disappointing/gifts">Utterly_Disappointing</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is technically part of a series that may or may not come to fruition with a friend. However, it works as a short two part piece. Shout out to my home gorl Utterly for sharing a braincell with me!</p><p>There is some context missing here,  but I wont go into it! I wrote this and shared it in our chat so it isnt the most editted, definitely just whipped it up in regards to a convo~ Hopefully y'all enjoy it for what it is worth!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You'd tried to turn in early. Really, you'd wanted a moment to yourself to take care of some <em>needs</em>. Try as you might, nothing was cutting it. Your hands, the pillow, none of it was <em>enough</em>. </p><p>Slipping on a pair of lacy panties and one of Alastor's button ups, you saunter to the living room. There, he was reading quietly by the fire, a content smile on his lips.</p><p>"Alastor..." You coo, leaning against the doorframe and hoping you looked somewhat delectable. He merely flicks his ear toward you in response. Books were hard to tear him away from when he was deep into one. </p><p>Making your way over to him, you pluck the book from his hands and place it on the side table. He looks at you with a wry smile.</p><p>"Why Dear, I thought you'd gone off to 'bed'." He murmurs, knowing full well what you'd been up to. Being a powerful demon, he could smell it after all. Still, he hadn't gotten down and dirty with you yet. The two of you only just exploring kissing and the barest amounts of heavy petting.</p><p>"W-well..." you mutter as you slide into a straddle on his lap. "I tried. I just can't seem to 'sleep'." Placing your hands on either side of his face, you pull him into a passionate kiss. He returns the gesture with fervor. A hand sliding around your waist to lie flat against your lower back while the other makes its way to bury in your hair. The two of you mold your lips together hungrily. You gently prod your tongue into his mouth and his comes to meet yours. When your hips start to gently rock against his, he pulls away from the kiss.</p><p>"Dear, I do believe I've stated enough about such things. Not quite yet." He whispers against your lips. You let out a quiet whine.</p><p>"I dont see why not..." You pout, still continuing to move your hips against his. Through his slacks you can feel his erection starting to build.</p><p>"I'm definitely old enough now, Alastor... And Ive waited very patiently. Do you not want me?" You know it's a low blow, but you still give him some sad eyes. With a shake of his head he tuts. The hand still buried in your hair pulls your head so he can place his lips by your ear.</p><p>"Oh Darling, do you genuinely believe I don't wish to be buried between those warm thighs of yours?" His hot breath sent excitement up your spine. Your hips grind just a little bit harder against him. Warmth pooling in your stomach, your legs beginning to tremble at the thought.</p><p>Trailing a claw from your tailbone to your mid back, he continues.</p><p>"Of course I wish to pleasure you, Dear. And pleasure you I <em>shall</em>, one day." Gently he digs the claw into your back, forcing you to press yourself more firmly against him. He licks the shell of your ear softly and you let out a soft moan.</p><p>"I'll make you arch your back into me." He murmurs, his breath against your ear doing nothing more than egg you on. Your hips haven't stopped moving as you close your eyes and bite your lip. The thought of it all bringing you closer and closer to that edge. </p><p>"And when you <em>cum for me</em>..." Growling into your ear, he punctuates that last bit with a buck of his hips, making you gasp. His hand moves from your back to your pelvis, gripping it firmly to stop your ministrations. The motion, however, doesn't stop the gentle orgasm that makes its way through you. You keen breathlessly.</p><p>"A-alastor...." You whine, finally feeling that release you'd been desperately chasing for the better part of an hour now.</p><p>"Just like that, Darling. My name will pour from your lips like a prayer." He trails kisses down your neck before pulling away. The hand on your hip slips up your body, making a point of his thumb brushing over your nipple before he cups your face. He bucks into you once more.</p><p>"Of course, then I'll do it all over again, Love. I will satiate you over and over, to your hearts content. But," Pausing, he rakes his gaze over your flushed form.<br/>Then, places a quick peck to your nose.</p><p>"Until then, I hope this shall suffice." You give him a slow nod before leaning in to kiss him on the lips again. He smiles against it before pulling away.</p><p>"As delicious as this view is, I do believe you ought to be off to bed now, hm?" Nodding once more you slide off his lap, stopping to kiss his head before taking your leave.</p><p>"Good night, Alastor~ Don't stay up too much longer, please. Or I'll have to find someone else to stay and warm me." You call over your shoulder. </p><p>"I certainly won't have that, Dear. I'll be in shortly." He replies before picking up his book where he left off, leaving you to crawl into bed and finally get some rest.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A SEQUEL</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Home gorl wanted a sequel and I was feelin hornee so I did it LOL</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning Alastor awoke before you. He looked over your sleeping form, the sun peeking through the blinds casting you in a faint glow. Your hair was splayed all around you in messy yet endearing waves. The look on your face content as if you were lost in a sweet dream. The soft rise and fall of your chest as you breathed. He couldn't help the smile that spread across his face at the sight.</p><p>As his rut was here, he couldn't help the hard on he'd awoken with. He hated the idea of disturbing you, but there was something about ruining your serenity that enticed him. Slowly, he shifted closer toward you. His hands pinned to either side of your form as you dreamt. Gently he crawled a top you and lowered his head to your neck. His erection hanging heavily in his loose slacks providing teasing friction against the tip as it rested against you. </p><p>Taking a deep breath, he savored your scent. That of which was slightly musky due to overheating throughout the night. Then he dove in, placing gentle yet languid kisses to your neck. You began to stir. As he dragged his tongue along your collarbone, your eyes fluttered open. </p><p>You locked onto him and let out a sleepy giggle. With nimble hands, he unbuttoned your night shirt. Which was merely just one of his button ups. He loved seeing you in his clothes.</p><p>"Hey you... Good morning." You whisper. Pausing briefly to cut his eyes up at you he places a gentle kiss above your breast before replying. </p><p>"Good morning, Dear." He murmurs against your skin. You let out a soft hum as he trails kisses down your form. Lower and lower, diving below the blankets. He pauses at your hips to lick and nip at the bone. Slowly he peels down your panties, taking them all the way off to get lost in the sheets. You gasp quietly when he places a kiss to your pubic bone.</p><p>"A-Alastor..." You stutter, feeling only a little shy this morning as he grips your thighs to spread them. He doesn't reply, merely dragging his tongue between your lips. Your hips buck when he begins sucking on your clit, warmth building in your stomach. </p><p>Continuing his ministrations, he swirls his tongue around your sensitive bundle of nerves. You let out a soft moan at the action, your hands slipping down to bury into his hair. He grunts quietly when your nails dig in gently. Lapping and sucking, he tastes every bit of you. His tongue gently slides into your entrance, forcing another moan from your throat. He thrusts it in and out a few times, then pulls away to catch his breath. </p><p>"You taste divine, Dear." He coos before trailing his tongue from bottom to top, letting it drag over your stomach and pausing when he gets to your breast. Pulling aside the shirt, he takes your nipple gently between his teeth. He rolls his tongue over the sensitive bud while a hand makes its way to the other. Squeezing and massaging one breast while lapping and suckling the other. Your back arches into him at the sensation.</p><p>His other hand reaches down to relieve himself of his slacks. Taking his erection in hand to gently stroke himself. Moving up to hover over your face, he dips down to capture your lips in a passionate kiss. He lines his cock up between your folds, your slick and his spit providing all the lubrication needed to rub against you.</p><p>Your arms wrap around his shoulders, pulling him flush to you. He continues to grind his hips, the tip of his erection providing delicious friction to your clit. Your tongue prods its way into his mouth and he returns the favor. The two of you tasting and lapping at one another.</p><p>Slowly that tight coil in your stomach begins to build, your hips coming to rock in time with his. How you desperately wish he would take you, but you can almost hear him saying '<em>Not quite yet, Dear...</em>'. A low growl was building in his throat. Perhaps he <em>hadn't</em> taken care of himself last night afterward. You pull away from the kiss to look at him. </p><p>"My Dear, I've dreamt of you the whole night. Despite it all, I still don't feel ready to go all the way." He whispers. His breath teasing your lips. You place a chaste kiss to them.</p><p>"It's alright, Alastor. This is..." You grind harshly against him for emphasis. His smile widens a fraction at that.</p><p>"This is just as good." Your wet was pouring out over your thighs, your body screaming for more. But you knew not to be greedy. He pulls you into a kiss once more as the two of you grind on one another. Only to pull away for air as you two came closer to finishing. He buries his face in your neck when his hips press harder into you. You nuzzle his head and dig your nails into his shoulder, feeling your orgasm on the cusp.</p><p>Then the two of you shiver, a silent moan leaving you as the orgasm washes over. It leaves your fingertips tingling and your toes curl into the bed. He lets out a growl, feeling his warm seed spill between your legs. Collapsing on top of you, you hold him while the two of you pant and catch your breath. </p><p>Shifting up to kiss your cheek, he smiles against it.</p><p>"My apologies for being so forward Dear. I am a man after all and you looked so delectable..." He presses a multitude of kisses against your cheek and you giggle.</p><p>"Of course, Alastor. I always want to take care of <em>any</em> need you might have. Besides, I don't think you caved last night and took care of it yourself. " Sighing contentedly, you card your fingers through his hair. The two of you lay there, basking in the afterglow and morning light before getting up to make breakfast.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>